


something different

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: intraparty dynamics [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Lucas and Dustin notice something has changed with Mike and Will. Is the same true for them?
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, background Mike Wheeler/Will Byers
Series: intraparty dynamics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	something different

Lucas hangs back in Dustin’s room, flipping through an X-Men comic. Dustin waves as Mike and Will head off down the road and turns back towards Lucas. He pauses for a moment, thinking.

“Hey, am I crazy, or has something changed with Mike and Will? They’re acting super weird lately.”

Lucas shrugs. He thinks of the hesitant touches, the whispers. _Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone like that?,_ he thinks, watching the way Dustin tucks a curl behind his ear as he tidies up his room. _Not that there’s anyone in particular he’s thinking of, of course. Just someone._


End file.
